His Retribution
by letitbexo
Summary: Georgie one-shot. Note: With TWO parts! We take a look behind his inner thoughts and feelings about living on the streets, feeling a deep-seated shame about his criminal behavior, and his secret anger at Alex. Movie/Book mixed elements.
1. Dear Readers

**Dearest readers! Welcome to my new fic! I've been taking a bit of a break off from to recharge me ol' batteries so that I can properly write my Georgie one-shot, you see. I'm back now with an important update:**

**This fic will be done and published in about a week or so from today. (4/23/2011) So please, check in from then to see the fic will be up by then.**

**Another thing is that this fiction will have some mixed elements from both the Clockwork Orange book and movie. There were many interesting moments during the movie between Georgie and Alex, so I wanted to narrate his inner thoughts during these times when he gave little Alex those hard stares. Should be somewhat interesting, right right right?**

**I'll see you all again real soon! Viddy well, brothers!**

**-letitbexo**


	2. PART ONE

_Hello there, my fine droogies! I've personally decided to just post the first half of my "one-shot" Georgie fanfic and continue working on the other half. When I wrote out this whole thing on my Word Document, it took up 10 whole pages! So yeah, it did got pretty long._

_Now, first things first, I realize that there are some odd moments between Alex and Georgie, and I just want to say to just don't worry about it. :P I made Alex a touch more awkward than usual but there aren't any "boy romance" in this fic. My apologies for those who like yaoi._

_This fic has a mixture of elements from both the movie and the book, so if you see some things that appear strange to you (If you only saw the movie.), then don't be alarmed, because they're all from the book._

_Now, on with the show!_

* * *

><p><span>His Retribution<span>

_Part One_

A smeck, and he starts to govoreet in a very gentleman like goloss, "What's it going to be then, eh?"

O, t'was another nochy the same as every other past nochies. Right now, my chelloveck droogs and I were like sitting all together in a small banda of four at the back end of the Korova Milkbar, where we were enjoying sipping our little glasses of Milk Plus, or as I like to call it, "Moloko Vellocet" to sound all nice and proper for the pseudo-intellectual devotchkas that like to come here from time to time. Anything to keep those snooty cheenas' defenses down so that my shaika and I can perform that swell ol' in-out, in-out on them, real skorry so that we can all move on to the next exciting thing.

I turn my gulliver towards the one who just spoke, an old droog of mine who's none other than Alex Burgess, a real bony chelloveck without a care in the world, you viddy. He is the leader to our malenky gruppa, which never cease to make my kroovy boil, what with him being the youngest of us four, and me being the eldest, with Dickens following close behind. Then, of course, we had Pete, an introverted chelloveck who's more normal than any of us could ever wish to be. Back to Dickens, well, Dickens is the biggest of us four, but sadly the dimmest out of all of us, which has earned him the infamous name, "Dim". Never the less, we share a good bond between us, this sometimes making Alex a malenky bit jealous of it. Too baddiwad he has too much on his plate to ever let another person into his world, Alex being a treacherous little cal and all.

You see, Alex and I used to be very good droogies, this being way back in our Sunday Skollywoll days when we were just a couple of molodoy malchicks, fillying around together and guffing our gullivers off, our parents letting us sleep together in each others' houses. Those were the days…

"I say we tolchock those ptitsas over there," Dim replies to Alex, leering at the glaring devotchkas that were sitting near us before he gave a bit of some lip music to them-_Prrrrt!_-to throw them off, Pete smecking quietly in the corner. I gave those snooty devotchkas, with their colorful wigs of purple, green, and orange, along with their matching eye make-up to boot, the stink glazz and they immediately turned their way from us. They were all wearing straight black dresses, in sharp contrast to our off-white platties, and what wondrous feeling it would be to have them down and out to pump our inner dangerous passion into their fashionista-anorexic bodies.

"Dim, watch it!" Alex barks, making Dim stop his nonsense and straighten himself up immediately. I sigh, making Alex turn his way at me with a smirk.

"Does thoust have an idea over what to do this evening, chap?"

I viddied at him with a growl, "Don't start."

Alex, with his _fucking _way of always winning over people with his looks and charms, tilts his gulliver at me all innocent like before going on, "Don't start with what, my malenky droog?"

"You know _what, _Alex!" I sit all the way back down in my leather seat with an irritated sigh, "We've talked about this and I don't want Pete nor Dim knowing about our private conversations."

"Private conversations, you say?" Dim asks, him sitting on the left side of Alex and me sitting on his other side, and Dim is now leaning over Alex's lap, making Alex a malenky bit uncomfortable. Those dva never get along, and I always feel like their pee, stopping their immature bitvas and the like. It gets tiring after a while, what with us being nadsats already and not children anymore. The strangest thing about us tree is that as Dim and I like to talk and have a smeck together, Alex likes to interrupt our fun and put an end to our conversations, as if he was like a jealous child putting an end to his parents from kissing each other just because it makes him uncomfortable. As I have said before, Alex and I used to be the very best of droogs, but ever since we started a shaika, he morphed into something I didn't liked, a barking mad leader like that Hitler and his soldiers, ordering them around with a fiery passion in his goloss, instead of that carefree and funny chelloveck that I've grown and cherished when I was younger. I flicker my hand up and down slowly, _"Settle down now"_, and Dim leans back away from Alex's lap, making Alex sigh a malenky bit, as if comfortable again.

"What's it going to be then, eh?"

Alex and I, as I explained earlier, decided we were going to be a pseudo-shaika for the hell of it, just for fun. At first during the day whenever Alex would swing by my mesto, we would go out and sit near the streets, begging the innocent and the oh-oh-oh'ing townfolks with our big weepy glazzies, and asking with a fake whimper for some cutter. As the day faded towards the evening, we would count all the pretty polly we collected that day and guffed at the stupidity of the townsfolks, repeating the same thing over and over in different corners throughout the entire town. It was all there is; fun for boyos like him and myself.

A cheena sneezes nearby.

The crimes became worse. Oh, things _always _gets worse, you viddy. Alex grew a couple of inches over the course of a few years and that's when he decided we tolchok the innocent to steal their cutter instead of pawing them like a couple of poor hungry puppies. At first I thought he was joking, somewhat believing he's gone off his rocker too… But, the look in his sea colored glazzies convinced me that he was really serious.

So at the tender, tender age of twelve, we had our first dirty ultra-violence, and I'll admit that I wasn't a fan of it at first, but the string of oncoming victims desensitized me through it all after a while. It goes on and on, on a daily basis, like a screaming fucking clockwork that like terrifies you and rips you apart. Around this time, my em and pee decided to leave town, and never came back. My em was a librarian, very thin and proper, a real Victorian, and my pee was a professor for this skolliwoll for adults, very gentleman like and such. They have been missing for several days and nights, and I was stuck at Alex's home while the millicents looked for them. I remember the comforting von of Alex's voloss, it being the scent of like book pages and crisp shampoo, as we spatchka on the same bed at nochy.

Alex was and will always be an interesting malenky chelloveck. He would wrap his arms around me and have his gulliver on underneath my chin and resting on my shiyah, and I will stay awake for hours at a time, counting the seconds between his slow steady breaths, each being six or seven seconds at a time. He was my droog, my bratty…

It was a rainy Sunday morning, that same day of the week when Alex and I would go to Sunday Skollywoll together, but today was very different from all the other past Sundays. My parents were gone missing for a straight week now, and the milicents came back to Alex's mesto to have a slovo with his parents. The next thing was such a blur; It was like those creepy-jeepers dreams where you were going very fast yet very slow in the dream, with no control over your body and emotions, and it felt like you were about to die real skorry. Alex held me tightly as I platched, never did he saw another malchick boo-hoo'ing like that, but then he did something I'll never for soon forget…

He gently pulled me away to viddy at me in the glazzies, his rookers on my shivering pletchos, and I thought for a second that he was going to pull me in for another horrorshow hug again… And then it happened; He leaned over, stuck his yahzick out, and _licked _my tear stained litso. He _licked _my _sodding _litso! I viddied at him in shock and he viddied back at me with the most sickening expression I ever saw, he like grinning from ooko to ooko and everything! I of course pushed him away and ran off, running Bog knows where, but I did remember falling asleep in one of those long, uncomfortable seats in the same churchie that we used to frequent in back when my parents were alive, and well…

"What's it going to be then, _Georgie-boy_?"

I snap back to reality, and I viddied back at Alex, who still had that same look like that moment we had years ago after he licked my litso, and I shivered. I suppose the only I'll ever find out why Alex did what he did all those years ago was to ask the veck what in the world gone through his gulliver when he did that. Dim leaned over to stare after this sturdy veck now getting up and walking off to get out of the Milkbar, and I decided what to do with the evening.

"We follow that veck and do a dirty twenty-to-one, right right right?" I suggest with half shrug, rubbing my army boot with the other to make some delightful squeaking noises.

"Right," Pete announces in the corner.

"Right," Dim guffed, his heavy chest heaving up and down. Alex sneers at him before nodding at nobody in particular.

"Right!"

O, another nochy with the same clockwork cal.

* * *

><p>We all ittied out of the Korova Milkbar and we entered ourselves into the cold, blistering world of the dead still Winter. It's nochy out and our shaika platties didn't serve us enough warmth to keep us feeling very horrorshow, but we thrust on to follow the veck that we saw a few minootas back. The mesto we all traveled in is in a pure mess, garbage bags flying everywhere near the streets, beggars out and about either singing or asking for some cutter, and the very few devotchkas who looked about twenty-something but might have been their make-up, that made their otherwise nadsat litsos appear older, were all pyahnitsa and walked around making shoom about some boy banda or some cal. Deep shame vibrates throughout my guttiwuts, for I know what is like to viddy this place every single day and every single nochy, living out in the streets with no mommy and no daddy to fix you up some soup or to watch late night Cowboy sinnies with them. Yes, I live in the streets and I would usually stay with Pete or Dim, Dim especially since he lives in this crappy 6 story high apartment, but I try to stay out of his mesto to sleep in a random park bench or picnic table, wrapped up nice and warm in some gazettas. You may ask if I have ever stayed in Alex's mesto, and the answer is of course no; After what happened when my parents snuffed, Alex and I rarely hung out, as I have avoided him and stayed either in the local church (Those churchies love to help the homeless and whatnot.), or stayed with them foster parents, which were never long-term, considering how rebellious I was and still am. Slowly, though, after many months, Alex and I started to regularly see each other again, but the tension drove a wedge between us, and we soon met Dim and Pete, and together we became a larger shaika.<p>

We lost the veck from the Milkbar, and so we decide to travel towards Marghanita Boulevard and then turned into Boothby Avenue, where we quickly found a brand new victim to like tolchock and steal pretty polly from. He had these glasses on resting away from his glazzies, and had marvelous books under his arm, and he appeared to be one of them schoolmaster teachers that I have always hated to be around, growing up. I was homeschooled in this one foster home, the government like forced me to, due to my horrible situation, and I had to listen to the schoolmaster types rambling on and on about the British literature and mathematics.

We all catch up with the veck and Alex pipes up in an eager golloss, "Pardon me, brother."

He viddied at us all with this poogly expression, and it hit me a malenky hard in my guttiwuts, to skazat the least. I would hate to bothered like this late into the nochy too, if I were to be in his shoes.

Never the less, he immediately answered back to Alex in this uppity schoolmaster goloss, "Yes, what is it?"

"I see you have books under your arm, brother. It is indeed a rare pleasure these days to come across somebody that still reads, brother." Alex and us tree are now surrounding this poor veck, all like smiling like a bunch of bolnoy children. He was shaking a malenky bit now, going all "Oh, oh!" in a nervous manner as he turns his gulliver all around to watch us, and now I can only wish we could stop this nonsense and let him go…

I'm a plenny under Alex's rule, and it angers me beyond words.

In that moment, I seem to have dazed off and continue to think about what happened between Alex and I. After that litso incident, he and I would spend most of our time together in awkward silence. There would be days where we would visit the local pub, pretending to be much older than we are, and the bar keeper would give us some alcohol to soothe us (Ben was his name, and how he loved us so.) the trouble of having to hide away from the milicents' glazzies whenever they found our victims. It was a breezy Spring afternoon and we were both wearing our shaika platties, white button down shirts with the trademark white pants, and of course the comebat boots to seal it off. We have only started to dress like the creatures of the nochy, so our platties weren't much, and even as bare as it appeared, it served something useful; People just saw us as just a couple of vecks wearing outrageous platties for attention rather out of street tradition. To them, we weren't baddiwad people, just kids in white.

"_So, are you going to stay angry at me, dear droog?" Alex asked, sipping his drink and wincing at the burn of the alcohol. I smirked._

"_As long as you keep that slippery pink monster in your rot, I suppose I could forgive you. Maybe."_

_Alex suddenly leaned over and poke his yahzick out at me, just about a few inches more and he would sure have it touch my litso again. I leaned back a malenky bit, and he smirked at me._

We never really brought it up again. We had a pseudo appypolly loggy cal but I was still somewhat bezoomy at him for what he did. It was like he took my parents' death as a joke rather than something he ought of comfort me about. I always had to keep my rookers to myself or else they would end up around his shiyah, and that can't be good.

My daydreaming was interrupted by seeing Pete making a fast one and taking the schoolmaster's books from underneath his arm, and he tosses the three books at us; one for me, one for Alex, and the last one for himself. I look down in utter magnificence at the leather bounded book, the Roman curve of the lettering that titles the book as "The Miracle Of The Snowflake", and my heart skipped a beat as I open the book to read what's inside.

I'm a fan of books, you viddy!

"Excellent, really, first class."

I turn my gulliver at Alex as he spoke, roughly turning the pages of his own book and being all high and mighty over this school veck. Then with a fake gasp, he starts to taunt and going all _tut-tut-tut _at our victim, explaining all the filthy slovos he found in the book. I viddied back down in my book and I realize that this book, too, contained such filth as well. I smirk. Despite everything, Alex is a sharp kid, never once missing a beat.

"Now here's what I call real dirt," I said, making Alex and the other dva smeck, "There's one with the letter _f _at the beginning, and a _c _on the other."

Dim being dim as he is, peers over Pete to read into his book, and starts going on about what is happening to some devotchka in Pete's book ("There's even a picture of it!") and I roll my glazzies. I curl my rooker over the pages and start ripping them out, this peaking Alex's interest to what I was doing and starts to do the same, still mocking the other veck. Soon, Pete and Dim played a tug-o-war with their book, and I guff a malenky bit as we toss the pieces of paper up into the black skies, the sharp contrast of the white paper against the noir atmosphere giving the scene an almost magical touch to it.

"But that's not mine!" The veck croaks out, his rookers flying around trying to grab a hold of all of the pieces, the poor sod, going on about those are the property of the "municipality", "sheer wantonness" and "vandal work," and other cal. He tries to wrestle the books out of our hands, but it only granted him his death wish.

"You ought to be taught a lesson, brother." Alex growls, grabbing hold of his skull cane and nods at us. Pete grabbed a hold of the veck's rookers as I came from behind the schoolmaster to dig my two fingers from both rookers to keep his rot wide open, Dim trying to yank off his false zoobies, both upper and lower. The veck starts to make all these disgusting noises with his rot_-"Blarrgh rawrgh blarrrgh!"_-and so I let go of his goobers to tolchock it real horroshow instead. Kroovy like came rushing out, and my glazzies darts straight to Alex, his expression being a mixture of both pleasure and wonder, and I shake my gulliver at the nonsense of it all. The veck limps away, going all boo-hoo-hoo'ing, and my other tree droogies start to mess about with his remaining books and letters, Dim especially having a lot of fun with this. We managed to get out some cutter from our victim this time, not too much but then we had plenty of pretty polly in our pockets already so it did not sadden us dearly.

"To the Duke Of New York, lads?" Alex asks, and we all like nod in agreement before we ittied off to our next destination.

* * *

><p>"<em>In Dublin's fair city<br>Where the girls are so pretty  
>I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone<br>As she wheeled her wheelbarrow  
>Through streets wide and narrow...<em>

_Crying cockless and mussels alive,  
>Alive O...<br>Alive, alive O... Alive, alive O...  
>Crying cockless and mussels alive,<br>Alive O..."_

Oh, Bog.

My droogs and I have come across this starry man singing his wasteful life away, his back being like lying over the cement wall of this southern underpass of this large bridge, and he just kept singing on and on as if his dear life depended on it. Which, now that I think of it, he should do just that.

The starry man appeared to be around in his 50s or so, scratchy chin and all, and was as filthy as his goloss as he keeps singing out and burping in between the lyrics, real nasty.

Alex viddied back at us and starts clapping his rookers together, arousing us to follow his lead and clap along with him, having a loud smeck out of it all.

"C… Can you spare some cutter, me brothers?" He asks in a weakly weakly whimper.

We all guff loudly at that before Alex steps into his space to dig his cane into his brooko. He immediately looked spoogy, but then he quickly got over it before he croaks out,

"Go on! Do me in, you bastard cowards! I don't want to live anyway, not in a stinky world like this!"

"_Oooh_?" Alex says in a mocking manner, "And what's so stinking about it?"

"It's a stinking world because there's no law and order anymore!" He horned out, making us smeck harder, "It's a stinking world because it lets the young get onto the old like you done! It's no world for an old man any more! What sort of a world is it at all? Men on the moon? And men spinning around the earth and there's not no attention paid to earthly law and order no more!"

Finally he gave us a malenky bit of lip music-_Prrzzt_-before he starts to sing yet again.

"_Oh dear land, I fought for thee and brought you peace and victory!"_

The next thing I knew Alex swings his cane and started to clop him down, Pete rushing ahead of me to join in the fun while Dim was swinging his rookers at the veck's gulliver. I waste no time and step in with my base ball bat raised over my head, beating the poor ol' beggar senseless, trying to forget about my own problems, if only for just a few moments.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the rundown Derelict Casino where we find our arch nemesis Billy boy and his crew ripping off the platties off a boo-hoo'ing ptitsa, all of them grabbing onto her breasts and hips and legs, anything to keep her from running off. They were having a grand ol' time up on the abandoned stage, and I viddied at Alex in the corner of my glazz, him smirking and looking somewhat excited over this disgusting scene. I shudder.<p>

We come out of the shadows, Alex kicking a glass bottle to, of course, make a scene.

"Ho ho ho! Well, if it isn't fat, stinking Billygoat Billyboy in poison! How are thou, thou globby bottle of cheap stinking chip oil?"

At that moment I study the expressions coming from our arch nemesis, and he viddied at Alex as if he was trying to hide his hurt from Alex's sharp slovos, him grinning and chewing on something, and I felt so sorry for the poor veck. Alex can be either the most charming chelloveck or your worst nightmare when it came to verbal sparring.

"Come and get one in the yarbles, if you have any yarbles, you eunuch jelly thou!" Alex finally finishes, and we all hear Billy spitting something out of his rot and sneers at us with his pocket knife out.

"Let's get em', boys!" He announces, the rest of his rowdy shaika howling and coming down at us.

I got my bat ready and in a few seconds we all started a nasty drat together, throwing each other out and breaking bottles at our enemies litsos. Punches, kicks, and flying objects created a loud booming noise, and my heart beat way faster than I could handle, but it was a lovely thing to experience, you viddy. It's the kind of excitement where you don't know whether you were to live or to die, but either way, you didn't cared, for the adrenaline that came rushing in throughout your veins was enough for you to care about that and nothing else.

We all finally had our enemies down on the floor while we clopped them down with our respective weapons, and I had a bit of a time of my life clubbing on my victim, when suddenly I hear a sharp whistle. I turn to see Alex continue to whistle to stop poor ol' Dim to take control of his violent outburst and for Pete to do as well. We all stop and Alex frantically yells, "The police! Come on, let's go, come on!"

We all rush out into the cold Winter nochy again, and we all hoped into the Durango-95 car that belonged to who-fucking-cares, and Alex took the wheel while Pete sat next to him. Dim and I took the backseat of the car and I sat upward and leaned over, to take in the beautiful night air that lashed over my pale litso and curved goobers.

Alex starts the car and swerves violently out of the casino's parking lot, and we drove rather very fast into the street, and we all start to scream and howl into the sky. Alex quickly drove us to the country side where the street had no lights but our car's headlights provided just enough for us to viddy all the poor chellovecks that have to like jump out of our way as Alex drives full speed ahead. We even almost like crashed into a couple of cars, thankfully they all drove off the road before we collided into them. I smeck and howl, Dim screaming obscenities as we pass by our frightened victims ("_Ye bastards_!"), and Pete howling away real loudly as well.

We all viddied at our left to find a domy still lit far into the distant and we knew we had to take the next exit to go there, to have ourselves a malenky ultra-violence to end this nochy real horrorshow.

"Turn left, Alex!" Dim howls out, and Alex turns West.

* * *

><p>The first thing I see is a sign with the slovo "HOME" being like lit up in the countryside darkness. Alex stops the car just near the gate before we all climb out to sneak through the gates, Dim guffing and Alex shushing him. Pete and I viddied each other before shaking our gullivers.<p>

We sneak into the front garden, there being a small man-made lake and a small bridge that crosses over to the front door of the domy, and we end up to the front door before Alex turns around to face us.

"I'll tell them that one of you are out bleeding to death in the middle of the road and they'll _have _to open the chellovecks will hide behind that bush," he points to this tall bush that sits about a few feet away from the door, "And after the person opens the door, you all quickly come out of the bush and follow me into the domy, right right?"

"Right!" Dim, Pete and I said in union before we all ittied off behind the tall bush, me being right behind it and Dim leaning over my shoulder to viddy Alex ringing the doorbell. Pete nervously viddied around him to see if anyone else is out here.

I slit my glazzies as the door opens and I could viddy upon an attractive redhead, and then I slooshy Alex begin to speak in an urgent goloss.

"Excuse me, misses! Will you please help, there's been a terrible accident! My friend's lying in the middle of the road, bleeding to death. Could I please use your telephone to call an ambulance?"

"I'm sorry," I slooshy the redhead says, "But we don't have a telephone, you'll have to go somewhere else." She tries to close the door but Alex quickly sets his boot in between to stop her from closing it.

"But misses! It's a matter of life and death!"

She viddies at Alex with wide glazzies, and I turn towards my other dva droogs, gripping onto my base ball bat to unverbally tell them to get their weapons ready to attack. They do so, their litsos scrunched up in anger, ready for the good drat.

But then she calls out to another person inside her domy, and I turn my gulliver towards the scene again.

"There's a young man here, he says there's been an accident, he wants to use the telephone!"

I wait for a moment before she mutters something to Alex, and Alex beams with a thank you. She gently closes the door and in that second, Alex turns around to face us. We all quickly came out from the bush to head towards him, putting on our maskies as well as he did. We all did this in a very fast fashion, because before I knew it, the door opens again.

Alex backs up a little when she did, and I heard her say, "I'm sorry, but we don't usually let strangers in at nigh—"

Right there, we all burst into the mesto, Alex holding on to her and the rest of us rushing in and howling like a bunch of wolves. We run into the living room, this spacious and great living room you see, and Alex lets the cheena go only for Dim to grab hold of her next, and I jump into this black sofa that sits below the higher level of the room. I viddy from the corner of my glazz to see Alex kicking this elderly man in the litso, and I quickly jumped right on top of him as soon as he hits the floor, Dim swinging around and guffing like a fat clown with the redhead, and Pete jumping on this long black love seat at the back of the room. I hold the man down and use this small taser to electrocute the man, just to weaken the poor sap into better submission.

That's when Alex starts to whistle sharply to get our attention.

"Right, Pete, check the rest of the house!" Alex orders, making Pete jump down from the love seat to rush into the kitchen, and our leader turns to Dim, "Dim!"

Dim walks to the other side of the room, going all doo-doo-dodo-doo-do while he does so, and I could viddy Alex dancing like an idiot before he starts to sing.

"I'm singing in the rain!" He kicks the old man that I'm holding down just in time with the song, "Just singing in the rain," he cracks his cane at the screaming redhead, "What a golorious feelin'," he bends down to place his cane in between Dim's legs so that he can hold on to it, "and I'm happy again!"

He puts this small red gagball in the equally colored-haired vixen's rot, before he continues the little dancing and ripping open some sellotape, "I'm laughing at the clouds, sooo dark up above!"

He wraps the tape around the cheena's gulliver to cover up her rot so the ball will stay in, and he continues with the song, "The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love," he then violently slaps her face, making her moan in pain. I wince a little, almost feeling the burn of the slap.

"Let the stormy clouds chase," he kicks the male victim in the guttiwuts again, "… everyone from the place," he kicks him twice again, before he bends down on one knee ("Come on with the rain, I've smile on my face!") and hands me another piece of sellotape, and I watch as he places a ball into the man's rot, making me place the tape right over it so that he won't spit it out.

Alex walks around me and he continues on singing, "I'll walk down the lane," he jumps on top of this table that had a typewriter, "... to a happy refrain!" he then begins kicking all the stuff out with his boot, having a blast with it all. He then jumps down from it again so that he can tip the whole table over with his rookers, "And I'm singing," he knocks down this entire bookshelf, "Just singing! Iiiin the rain!"

He walks over to where Dim is, who's guffing like a right clown, doing that whole doope-dodo-do cal and Dim holds the cheena to stand in front of Alex. Our leader and droog then reaches over her left buxom and like pulled the frabic of her jumpsuit, so that he'll cut it off with a pair of scissors, and he continues on with the song, and I realize where that gloopy song came from; It was Gene Kelly, and he sung that song from the sinny none other than the sinny with the same title as the song, of course. I never really watched that film, but from the looks of things, Alex is sure of a big fan of his work. _Oh, Alex!_

He continues on with the cutting and the shing-shing-shing of the scissor making sounds, and before I know it, the redhead is completely nude in front of all of us, and I can viddy her helpless expression before Alex jumps down in front of me and our victim, poor starry veck, ending the song with the chilling slovos, "Viddy well, little brother, viddy well!"

The nochy ends with us doing the good ol' in-out-in-out on the redhead, my droogs' haunting laughter like echoing in my gulliver throughout the rest of tonight.

END OF PART ONE


	3. PART TWO FINAL

_Hello there, my fellow droogs! Well, I'm finally done with this second part, sorry it took a while! I'm pretty satisfied with how it all came out, real horrorshow. Now, before we begin, I'd like to say that after you read this, to please take note with every expression that Georgie made in the movie, because it'll explain why I written out every little reaction he physically made here in the fic and in the movie as well. His words, expressions, and actions really came together beautifully in explaining everything that's going on inside of him. So yeah, it's really nice how it all came out in the end!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>His Retribution<span>

_Part Two_

I rub my glazzies with a tired groan.

I and Dim and Alex and Petey-ol'-droog all itty back to the bloody Korova Milkbar one last time, to cap off the nochy with a comforting glass of moloko vellocet to calm us down real horrorshow. We climb down the stairs of the mesto, and Dim follows Alex to the bar room with me following close behind alongside with Pete. I'm amazed at how bright eyed and bushy tailed Alex still appeared after such a long nochy of tolchocking the innocents and raping that redheaded devotchka an hour or so ago. I suppose there was no rest for the wicked, especially concerning Little Alex.

We all went to our respective "Dolls", which were these nagoy mannequins that would pose on their knees and thrust their chest out and about, and when you reach underneath them to pull on this leveler, moloko would like come out of their malenky groody, which is always kind of funny once you viddy it in action. I take a glass to pour some in mine before I turn around to face Alex, who is just done filling up his own and he smiles at me, nodding his gulliver.

"We had a lot fun tonight, right right," He chirps, taking a couple of steps to stand in front of me, "Georgie-Old-Boy?"

"A little too much fun, you crazy bratchny." I chumble under my breath, ittying off to where Dim and Pete were sitting, them talking amongst themselves about something Bog knows what.

I suddenly feel a rooker on my pletcho, which made me stop. I feel myself being slightly pull back a malenky bit by the rooker, and I can feel a pointy chin digging into my other untouched pletcho. I hear Alex whisper into my ooko,

"Watch that rot, my dear brother. You and I have had a long history together and I do not want our friendship to turn sour, dear droogie, so I'd appreciate a little respect from you, you pony?"

I viddy at him without even turning my gulliver at him, and I snarl, "I get cranky when I'm tired. You know this."

He and I stare at each other in the glazzies, and more than anything I would like to bat him right in the litso to get his _merzky _rooker off me. His wide, blue glazzies, accompanied with his frightening grin, made Alex look like a right nut, but then… What else is he, then? I glare at him and he snickers, his rooker on my pletcho beginning to tighten its grip.

"Like a damn baby!" He sneers. O, Bog!

"Let go or I will do you in so fast and hard, you won't know what hit you." I growl, making Alex stare at me with a small grin before he lets go of my pletcho, his open rooker hanging above it in a sarcastic humor before he shoulder-pass me to go on ahead of me. I viddied after him and sigh, finally moving on ahead to sit with the rest of gruppa.

We all sit and quietly drink amongst ourselves, me sitting between Dim and Alex so that they won't grab at each others' gorlos and poor ol' Pete sat on the other side of Dim, trying to blend in with the atmosphere so that the otherwise outgoing devotchkas won't bother him and filly around with his derby hat like last time.

We were all listening to this horrorshow piece of musical that like played all mechanical-buzz in the speakers, and the singer was none other than Johnny Zhivago, singing 'Only Every Other Day'. Pete and I viddy at this veck sitting on this sofa in the opposite side of us, and he was far far away thanks to all the synthmescs in his own cup of moloko, him going all blurp-blurp and saying, "Urchins of deadcast in the way-ho-hay glill platonic time weatherborn." I had to hold myself back from guffing, since that would mean Alex would try and bother the poor chelloveck since he so loved to do so with the drugged up innocents of the nochy.

Pete quietly smeck before he turns to me, "I feel like I've seen this veck before."

I furrow my brows a malenky bit, "How so? Why do you say that, brother?"

Pete opened his rot to explain, but in that short moment, when the Johnny Zhivago song stopped playing so that the next one will come on, we all slooshy a dama starting to sing. We both quickly turn our gullivers at the other way to viddy Alex watching these sophistos sitting at one corner away from us, and this cheena with golden voloss was singing all nice and lovely, in the German language you viddy, and she was singing this song that seem to prick the insides of my mozg, with goosebumps spouting out of my plott and feeling all warm and horrorshow in me guttiwuts.

"_Freude schöner Götterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken,_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!_

_Deine Zauber binden wieder_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt__;_

_Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt."_

I watch as she smecks with her sophisto droogs, them being a bunch of bugatty deds, and in that moment, I slooshy Dim giving a bit of lip music at her, always being the gruppa's clown. I turn to him to tell him to quit it, only for a cane to come swiftly down in the corner of my glazz, hitting poor ol' yelping Dim right on his lap, the poor sod. The suddenness of it all made me jump a malenky bit, and I turn to Alex to quickly realize that the cane of course belongs to him, and I viddy back at Dim cowering over and groaning in pain. I, again, turn back to Alex, viddying him pointing his cane at the respective devotchka, as if he recognized her pure talent and appreciated it so. It's moments like these that I wish I've never met Alex, him being a fucking sadist and him tolchocking us whenever we wanted to have a bit of fun every now and then. What are we to be, his dogs? Bother! He can sod off for all we care!

I watch Dim as he asks Alex, "Why did you do that for?"

I slowly turn to Alex as soon as he replies, "For being a bastard with no manners… and not a dook of an idea how to comport yourself publicwise, o my brother." He raises his glass at the hurt looking devotchka, and I watch the glass being like thrust out in the air and back down to his own goobers again, taking a sip while Dim cries out,

"I don't like you should do what you done. And I'm not your brother no more and wouldn't want to be!"

O, Heavens, how wonderfully similar-minded me and Dim are! It was as if he took the words right out of my rot and projected them out for Alex to slooshy, and it gave my heart a pitter-patter of pure joy when I hear Dim telling him so, bless him!

Alex slowly turn towards Dim, and I could almost slooshy Dim whimper quietly at his cold, hard gaze.

"Watch that," Alex snarls dangerously at him, "Do watch that, O Dim, if to continue to be on live thou dost wish!"

There comes a short, intense silence between the dva droogs before Dim snarls back, "Yarbles, great bolshy yarblockos to you! I'll meet you with chain, or nozh or britva, any time! Not having you aiming tolchocks at me reasonless! It stands to reason, I won't have it!"

I could feel the temperature of the bar room drop to zero, and I can also feel everyones' glazzies on us now, but I did not care for them, for I was watching intently at Alex, cursing at him in my gulliver and imagining what horrible things I could do to him if we were to be somewhere private. I knew I had to get him to tell me why he did what he did many years ago when he took the death of my parents as a mere joke than a serious event, and I had to give him a piece of my rasoodock over how he's treating Dim and all that cal.

He stares at Dim for a moment or so, before he smiles a little, "A nozh scrap anytime you say!"

He had to go there, now did he? He had to go and hit Dim where it hurt the most- You see, Dim naturally have a fear against knives, and Alex took advantage of this fact by flashing his nozh every now and then to put Dim in his place whenever he felt like it. There was a time a while back when Dim explained to me that the reason why he feared knives so much was because his own pee liked to cut him so much with one, carving his plott with the nozh and guffing out loud as molodoy Dim screamed and cried. Dim grew up in a severely abusive domy, and I can always feel my own heart beat for the poor veck. Alex, of course, could never understand what he goes through, what with his own em and pee giving him a lovely home and lots of love that he did not deserve one bit.

I turn to Dim and watch him as he backs down, him viddying down the floor and sitting back down the leather sofa, almost looking as if he wants to cry… He viddies back at Alex before he lets a little air out of his rot, as if bewildered at his sociopathy.

"Doobidoob... a bit tired maybe, everybody is. A long night for growing malchicks... best not to say more. Bedways is rigthways now, so best we go homeways and get a bit of spatchka. Right, right?"

Pete and I both say "Right right" in reply, and Alex smiles before saying, "Right right!" in an almost acidic tone of voice.

Dim looks down again sadly, and I glare at Alex with much venom in my glazzies. Alex's glazzes turn to stare into my own, before he smirks a malenky bit at me, almost taunting me and urging me to go ahead and tolchock him right in the chin… But I know better than to start a drat in the middle of public, and I know that if I were to start one and get arrested by the milicents, Alex won't help me get out of staja once I'm in there. He wanted that to happen, well, he best know that I am about on par of his intelligence, oomny as he is, and I won't be fooled just like that by him.

He wants a drat? I'll give him fucking war!

We all stand up from our seats and I viddy Pete laying a rooker gently on Dim's pletcho, walking away from Alex and I while Alex was dusting his platties off. From there, I feel a pang of guilt and empathy as I can almost slooshy Dim crying a little and Pete rubbing his rooker all over his back in comfort. I turn to Alex and say, "Do you have a minoota? We need to talk."

Alex immediately stops his dusting, and he slowly looks up at me with a puzzling frown, "About what, George?"

"Something important," I look all around me and catch a few strangers looking back down, hiding their stares and whatnot, "Something that needs to be talked about in private, you viddy."

Alex licks his bottom lip and viddies at my stomach in curiosity, before nodding, "Alright then. Let's come outside, then."

* * *

><p>Alex and I walk out of the Milkbar before heading down to the same dreadful bridge where we have abused that yowling homeless ded tonight (Although it is past Midnight, so technically it was last nochy!), except we ittied on top of the bridge and not the underpass of it where it did happened. The winter's wind came running in in all over the grass near the public park, the grass hissing as the wind rushes by them, and I took a deep breath and out, creating a white smoke effect coming out of my goobers.<p>

"So, what says you, Georgie-Boy?" Alex pipes up, kicking an empty can of tomato soup across the street.

"What?"

"I meant, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Alex turns around to face me with a smirk, swinging his cane around his head to lay it on top of his shoulders, holding it with one rooker and laying his other one down.

I shake my gulliver a malenky bit before I reply, "I just wish you would leave Dim alone."

Silence envelopes the atmosphere, and I slooshy Alex coming a bit closer now and watch the ocean from the side of the bridge we're standing on. I watch him as he studies the black water lapping and reflecting the great, great big Luna and the stars and that entire cal.

"I just wish you would let him be, Alex," I lay my bat to make it stand on its tip on the concrete floor before I leaned down a little on it, using both of my rookers to cover its end and placing my chin on top of my cold rookers, "He's a vital member to our shaika and he's a great fighter."

"He's dim and gloopy and _arrgh,_" Alex swings his cane to whack it against the floor in frustration, "I don't like him!"

"It doesn't matter. We have come a long way, altogether, and we can't just up and leave Dim behind. Everybody knows our eemyas, Alex. They know who Dim is, who I am, who Pete is, and of course you. To leave Dim behind would mean to let another shaika come and snuff him behind our back. And I can't let that happen."

"Oh, what he be to you now, your lover?" Alex sneers at me before smecking. That does it! I turn to him with a growl before I push him with both of my rookers, and he viddies at me in shock yet surprisingly doesn't attack me back.

I take a few steps towards him before I growled, "No, he be my _best friend_, you pony now, yes?"

He viddies at me now with a mixture of offense, anger and hurt before he smirks, "O, what is this? You in love with him or something, brother?"

"What's a matter, Little Alex got bitten by the Green Eyed Monster?" I guff a little, "You're pathetic."

Alex growled darkly at me before he throws down his sword cane at my feet and snarls, "You and Dim are plotting something against me, admit it, dear brother, admit it so!"

I don't understand why he's reacting so violently like this; all I said was that Dim is my best friend and he's blowing his top off like a malenky baby. In fact, this is the first time I've _ever _seen Alex this emotionally affected. Perhaps he's jealous of my relationship with Dim? It must be, since I used to be Alex's best friend before he tried to gobble my litso off with his teeth.

I shake my gulliver with a smirk, "Come now, Alex, you can always be my runner-up droog."

Alex starts to walk away from me before stopping a few feet away from me, then he swings back around to come back, "No, I want to be your f_irst _droog like you are to me… Why can't I have that same courtesy, brother?"

"Alex, you're full of cal and you know it. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"You'll regret this conversation, George," he points his finger at my litso now, speaking through his teeth now, "I'm getting sick of your passive aggressiveness and your stares and your cal!"

I smack his finger away from me before I begin, "And another thing, brother, you must tell me why you tried to feast upon my litso after you heard of my parents being snuffed off."

Alex stares at me before smirking, "Tears."

I furrowed my brows at me before he smecks.

"Your tears, brother," Alex traces his own finger and drags it down from his left glazzie towards his chin, "It excites me to see another tear up over something. To viddy another veck in pain gives me pleasure, dear brother George."

I shake my gulliver, "You're insane."

"Maybe so, but it's what made me master and leader to our shaika, right right brother?" Alex takes a few steps toward me to almost close the gap between us, "O, but it would be much more interesting to have _you _as our leader, now would it?" he thrusts his bottom goober out in a mocking manner.

"Fuck you, Alex. This is why Dim is my best droog and not you anymore."

Alex's left side of his litso twitched before he smecks quietly, "I feel sorry for what I'm about to do to Dim now."

"I'll kick you in the yarbles if you so even touch a strand of his voloss," I growl, tapping my bat against the cement street, "And then I'll crack your gulliver nice and open to let all of what's left of your kroovy out. I promise you that, Alex."

"You can't touch me, Georgie-Old-Boy. You and I have too much history to throw it all away over that overgrown buffoon, Dim," He growls, coming one step closer threateningly, "I'm better than him in every way possible!"

I stare at him before I speak softly, "You're dead to me, Alex. Goodnight."

I turn and walk away, not bearing to turn around and to viddy what Alex must of look after saying those stinging slovos, but it had to be said.

I am now a bit far away from Alex now, but it still doesn't stop him from yelling at me, and I can slooshy his final faraway slovos…

"_You'll regret this, Georgie-Boy! I'll have your gulliver on my wall and I don't care if anyone else sees it! And Dim's too, that fucking sod!"_

O, Bog…

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, I itty to the Milkbar to find Dim and Pete talking amongst themselves in the same ol' spot we sit in every past nochies. I had a rough nochy, trying to find the perfect spot to sleep. I've decided after my drat with Alex to itty to this rundown motel room, where this kindred old soul named Benny, this starry ded you viddy, and he let me in under his wing under one condition; No smoking in his motel room. I happily agreed with that rule, and he gave me a rotten room to sleep in. Nothing but a mattress on the floor and a poorly running heater that like makes weird noises in the dead of the nochy as I slept. What's a brother like me to do? I can't just sleep like the Marilyn's and the Kennedys, so that room was as good as it gets next to sleeping outside in the cold, cold nochy.<p>

After I woke up from the room, I took a very quick shower, even using the bar of the motel's soap to use all over my light brown voloss, and I dress up in my shaika platties that Benny so lovingly washed and steamed the other nochy, and I thanked him with some pretty poly that I have stolen with my shaika. He tells me that he hopes I come back, since he has taken a liking of me, and so I walk out of his mesto full of beaming happiness and confidence. O, bless me.

Anyway, back to the Milkbar, I sit next to Dim and pipe up, "Morning morning, my droogies! How you lads be doing?"

Dim guffs a malenky bit before replying, "Pete has this idea, tell him Pete," he turns to Pete, "Tell Georgie your plan!"

"Well, Dim and I were talking about how _you _should be our leader instead of that wretched Alex, don't you agree?" Pete inquires, taking a sip of his moloko. My heart skips a beat at this.

"You really think that, Pete?" I weaken in emotion, "You really think I would make a better leader than Alex?"

Dim nods in an almost exaggerated fashion, "Yes yes, we both agree so very much so, brother!"

I smile at Dim before wrapping my arm around him, "And you, you Dim dear brother, will be my second in command. Pete too, and Alex will be following us around like a wee Chihuahua and he won't have no say in anything anymore, right right?"

Dim and Pete reply in union, "Right right!"

I sit back and relax a malenky bit, thinking about how grand it would be to finally be master and leader to our shaika, at long last having my brains and brawns be recognized for the brilliancy that it rightfully is. To finally push Alex back down the chain and tell him what to do, him being the youngest of us tree and to have him as like our malenky sibling to look up at us instead of us having to look up at him. O, how grand! How grand!

Pete and Dim finish up their molokos and ask me to buy me some on their behalf. I shake my gulliver, "I'm thinking of grabbing some coffee, what says you brothers?"

"Anything you want, brother… Master, I mean!" Dim guffs with Pete smiling behind him at me.

I stand up and they follow me, ittying out of the milkbar to head out to local Muscleman coffee mesto, this mesto being just over a year old and looking very horrorshow, the crisp smell of clean and coffee piercing the air and how comforting it feels to be amongst the middle and upperclassmen. They be watching us very intently, suspicious at our platties and like, but we pay no mind to them. What would I do to get some pretty polly from them and grab their top hats while we're at it?

Pete and Dim and I go up to the cashier, this very well and proper Englishman, and he smiles at us before speaking in his high class goloss, "What's it to be, my dear customers?"

"Coffee. Black with some sugar packets, sir." I reply, reaching down my pants to get my deng out to pay him. Dim viddies around to take in the mesto while Pete watches the floor in that well known shy fashion he always wore so well.

The Englishman nods and goes to work, leaving me to study all the coffee packets so that the customers can like take home to create the same coffee that they make here, all the croissants and doughnuts and English muffins, all so very steaming hot and delicious, you viddy. My stomach gurgles and the insides of my rot is nearly drowning in saliva. Before I knew it, he comes back with my cup of coffee, and I reach over to give him his pretty poly. He counts them quickly before putting it in this horrorshow pseudo-gold cash register, clicking and clacking at the buttons before I hear that _brrriiing_ sound and he hands me over back my change.

"Have a nice day, sir!" he pipes before I nod to him in reply and go to sit at a small table nearby with my dva brothers.

We all sit down and Dim says, "Now, how do we go about telling Alex about you becoming our new leader?"

I shake my gulliver with a frown, "It won't be easy, Dim brother. You know how much he treasures his position above us and all that cal."

Dim viddies at the table a malenky bit sadly. O, how I feel him so; I know he and Alex are especially at war with each other, and how much I would so love to be master and leader so that if Alex does try to pick on poor Dim again, I can go ahead and have Dim and Pete clop him down real horrorshow under my command.

We sit quietly as I finish my cup of coffee, before the Englishman comes up to us in all of his English glory, "How was the coffee, dear customer?"

"Very well, I really like it!" I reply with a beaming smile, "What's this flavor, if you don't mind me asking?"

"O, just the finest grains of Columbian coffee beans, very popular in South America," he replies humbly, looking down at his own horrorshow handlebar mustache, "They're all about the flavor and the color, and it's the most popular coffee brew around this mesto."

"I can see why," I say, finally sipping down the last bit of coffee before I peer at the bottom of the cup and put it down, "O, how I wish I can afford this every morning…"

The Englishman frowns at me, "O? What has you down, brother?"

"Well," I viddy at sad Dim and Pete, "To be perfectly frank with you, we are a shaika without a choice, you viddy. We try and survive in this cruel cruel world with just a bit of polly here and there, but not enough to live comfortably. If only we had a way to make even more, we could probably buy ourselves a domy and maybe even move on from this chapter of living a life of crime."

The Englishman viddies around before bending down on his knees, "Well," he whispers, "How about I let you all on a little secret?"

I lean over to him as well as the other dva.

"I ain't much of a rich person like all my other customers," he viddies around and we follow his glazzies at all the top-hat-wearing moodges and fancy-dress-wearing cheenas, "I got to where I am by stealing goods and pawning them off. It got me rich in some money quite quickly and now I'm doing something I love. Still, it's not enough; I'm still living in a filthy apartment and like you three, would very much like to have a much more higher standard of living. I know many ways to steal all the expensive jewelry from those fancy stores you see from that other side of this town, and I can teach you all how to take them skillfully, to sell them afterward without a suspicion in the air. On one condition; You give me half of your pay and you keep your other half. I'll even help you on finding a new home for you lads. Deal?"

We all viddy at each other with wide glazzies before I smeck and shake his rooker, "Dealio! We'll all be more than glad to work under your condition!"

Will nods before saying, "Ah, for tonight I'll perhaps give you a starter up plan to get your gears going. Ready? Well, there is this woman living just out of this town in this Health Farm. She has all these wonderful treasures and it would be just grand if you can steal it so we can have some. Would that be good enough for you? Do you think you can do it?"

I'll have to have Alex come with us in this exciting plan. Pete and Dim are now viddying at me with anticipation and agreement that I should do the plan. I viddy back at Will and nodded. Dim and Pete viddy at each other quite excitedly. I can't blame them. Imagine… I'll finally be off of the streets and those dva can stay under my care, me being the eldest of them all, and finally telling Alex to sod off and find a new shaika to filly with. How grand! Maybe I'll even work in one of those malenky cantoras instead of crasting lewdies' deng for once!

The Englishman smiles at me, showing off his filthy teeth at me, "Very good. My name is Will, by the way."

"Willy-Will, my name be George," I point at Dim, "That be Dim and," I point at Pete finally, "He be Pete."

Will nods at them politely before standing right up, "I best be going back to work, but please come back here tonight so that we can split the treasures apart fifty-fifty. I'll be closing this place at 9 o'clock, so swing in by then!"

We all nod and he itties off.

"Oh, George," Dim suddenly says in a worried tone, looking at the big big clock that like hang right behind us, "It's almost 10 and that's when Alex comes by the Milkbar. We best get back at once, you know how he gets when we're late."

I viddy at Dim before saying, "I swear, once I become leader, you won't ever have to worry about facing Alex's wrath ever again, dear brother."

Pete shake his gulliver, "That is… If we can get him to agree with us without much resistance."

We all sit quietly at that notion.

* * *

><p>And what do you know; when we all arrived at the Korova Milkbar, we couldn't see Alex anywhere in the mesto. He hadn't arrived and this was very uncharacteristic of him. Dim and Pete viddy at me in confusion and I shrug.<p>

"I must tell you," I begin, "That Alex and I had a drat the other nochy."

"Really?" Dim's glazzies widen at me, "About what, brother?"

"About you, and about what happened between Alex and I many years ago."

"You think he might have been like offended? You think he doesn't want to viddy us today?" Dim asks, scanning the bar room to try and see if he can catch Alex, to no avail.

"Maybe. We'll have to go by his mesto and pay him a visit." I grip my baseball bat and nod at the dva, who then followed me out of the milkbar to itty to Alex's domy.

* * *

><p>We finally reach the apartment's main lobby of Alex's mesto, and we all sit and guff about the vulgar graffiti on the walls, what with the sketches of male genitals being scribbled all over the once innocent looking painting, and especially my favorite one being one of the men in it saying, "IF IT MOVES, KISS IT!"<p>

I'll admit that I'm a malenky bit jealous of Alex right now; he may not live like the kings and queens, him being of a lower social class and all, but at least he has a roof over his gulliver, an em and a pee who gives him daily loving and suppers, clean platties and hot water to bathe in every day and every nochy. I remember not really visiting Alex's apartment, since he used to live in a tiny house back then when I would sleep over with him, and this apartment gave me the willies sometimes, ghost stories being circling around here and such. Alex moved to this mesto right about when our shaika started to form into four, and that was around the time I took Dim in being my best droogie instead of Alex.

Several minootas have gone by and Dim took a seat on this abandoned car seat while pretending to drive a race car, and Pete sat near the stair case while I sat near Pete as he reads the gazetta. I fidget in my seat and watching Dim fillying around all by himself, when I hear a noise coming right above me. I sit up straighter immediately as Pete looks behind him, and before we knew, we viddy Alex catching us with a surprised expression on his litso, and he cautiously itties down the stairs. Dim finally realizes that he's here and slowly turns to him, and Alex smiles at us.

"Hi, hi, hi there!" he greets us.

"Well, hello!" We all tree say pleasantly in union.

"He are here!" Dim pipes up, putting this bicycle wheel that he has used as an imaginary racing car wheel down between his legs to hold on there, "He have arrived, hooray!"

Alex viddies back at me and Pete before going, "Welly welly welly welly welly welly well!" making Dim smeck a little, "To what do I owe the extreme pleasure of this surprising visit?"

Alex turns to me, and Pete follows along with Dim. O, really, vecks? I have to do everything around here? Well, it's time to play the act.

I shrug before getting up, "We got worried," and Dim guffs a malenky bit at this, knowing exactly what our plan was. I walk over to Dim and continued on, "There we were waiting and drinking away at the old knify Moloko," I place my rookers on the car seat where Dim sits, "and you had not turned up, and we thought you might have been like offended by something or other, so around we come to your abode."

Alex viddies right at me with a confused frown, and I admit that somewhere in there, I can almost see some hurt pride in his blue glazzies, what with me being once again physically close to my best droog Dim, and since we did have that nasty drat last nochy about me and Dim… I'm afraid that he really did tried to avoid us, me in particular, because of that. I'll have to watch my rot next time if we have to make this plan of ours run smoothly from now on.

Suddenly, Alex smirks and straightens up a little, "Appy polly loggies. I had something of a pain in the gulliver so had to sleep."

Something in his voice… Was he being sarcastic with me? O, righty right; I just realized also remember that Alex have a tendency to develop these migraines whenever he was confronted by other people, me especially when it was just the dva of us, and he would go back to his domy to sleep off his migraines. I never really understood as to why he would get these a lot whenever lewdies gave him a piece of their rasoodocks, but he can go and be as violent and rude to them without a flip of his guttiwuts as he often as he pleases.

"I was not awakened when I gave orders for awakening." Alex finishes, and he viddies down at Dim as soon as Dim starts to give him smart goober.

"I'm sorry about the pain," Dim says, "Using the gulliver too much, eh?"

Alex continues to just stare as Dim guffs. Something about his expression this time looked a bit uneasy, and I swing the car seat a little, as if warning Dim to watch his rot, but of course, Dim being sort of dim, he didn't catch it and went on.

"Giving orders and discipline and that perhaps, eh?" Dim suddenly starts to take on a more concerning tone of voice, "You sure the pain is gone?" that didn't last of course, because he again started to become like sarcastic again, "You sure you'll not be happier back up in bed?"

Dim starts to guff like a clown yet again, and I just about snuffed a little on the inside. I can only hope Alex wouldn't like crack his gulliver open in front of me; I can only handle enough personal deaths in my life, you viddy.

Alex smirks before laying his nozh cane on his left pletcho, and he slowly walks up to us, his glazzies never taking off Dim. My stomach begin to form a knot but I don't make this apparent; if Alex tried something on Dim, it'll be my duty to defend him as my brother and droogie and clop Alex down with my own bare rookers.

It isn't until he's almost in front of Dim that he viddies up at me, and right there in his glazzies he tells me without saying one single slovo, _"Two can play this game."_

He sits down right on poor Dim's lap. Just. Like. That.

Alex stares at him with a mischievous malenky smirk as Dim appears extremely uncomfortable by all of this. I glare at him, ready to attack if needed.

"Let's get things nice and sparkling clear," Alex did something with his cane, not sure what, but he laid it underneath Dim's sternum and I didn't cared over it anymore, and Alex continues as he viddies up at me, "This sarcasm, if I may call it such," he viddies back at Pete and my glazzies follow, viddying Pete's glazzies meeting mine and he shrugs a little as Alex again continues, "Does not become you, o my brothers."

Alex viddies at Dim before turning his gulliver up at me, "As I am your droog and leader, I am entitled to know what goes on, eh?"

Dim begins to smeck yet again, and Alex grabs a hold of his chin to stop him before he continues, "Now then, Dim, what that great big horsy gape of a grin portends?"

So he wants to filly mean, eh? He wants to filly nice and rough? Well, like he has told me, two can play this game and I won't back down. He wants to be a nasty malenky cal to Dim, then I'll be just as mean as him right back at him too.

I lean down and snarl, "Alright, no more picking on Dim, brother. That's part of the _new way._"

The last dva slovos I just pronounced, I added some like intensity and emphasis to make a point, you viddy, and Alex like viddied at me throughout that sentence with that mixture of hurt pride and hidden wrath, but he knows his place, and he knows that it's one against three so he'll have to watch his next move. He peers down at Dim before flicking his glazzies at me, finally letting go of Dim.

"New way? What's this about a new way?" Alex inquires, trying to be all like innocent and whatnot, "There's been some very large talk behind my sleeping back, and no error."

I stare at him before saying, "Well if you must have it, have it then! We go round shop crasting and the like, coming out with a pitiful rookerful of money each!"

"Pitiful rookerful…" Dim quietly agrees with me.

I continue on, "And there's Will the English in the Muscleman coffee mesto (Dim interrupting quietly going, "Yeah, Will the English…") saying he can fence anything that anything that any malchick tries to crast."

"Yeah…" Dim quietly nods.

"The shiny stuff, the ice stuff!" I urge a little harder for Alex and try to get him to agree with me, "The big, big, big money is available's what Will the English says."

"Big big money!" Dim urges with me, and Alex finally responds by laying his rooker on Dim's pletcho.

"And what will you do with the _big, big money?_" Alex inquires Dim in that O so mocking tone as if Dim was a malenky baby, "Have you not everything you need?"

Alex viddies back at poor Pete again, "If you need a motor-car, you pluck it from the trees," Alex viddies at Dim once more, "If you need pretty polly, you _take it._"

Does Alex ever stop and think over what he's saying? Everything around here comes with a price, you viddy, and we can always advance ourselves as a shaika to attain greater finances and such. To Alex, this is all but a child's play; for us, this is serious. Perhaps he doesn't want us to advance? Perhaps he _knows _that by advancing ourselves to become big-time criminals that we'll have enough polly to move on from being a shaika and to be like all the other lewdies?

I can't be mad, though, since Alex is only fourteen going on fifteen at this moment, and the rest of us were almost hitting our sixteen's and seventeen's this year, and so in a few years we'll all be men and Alex will still be a malenky malchick by then. We'll have to start looking for our marriage partners and start to settle down, and Alex realizes this and is holding onto us for as long as possible.

Child's play, my ass. It's time for us to advance. I spoke,

"Brother, you think and talk sometimes like a little child."

"Little child!" Dim guffs, making Alex like fake-smeck along with him (Although from the look of his glazzies, he wanted to clop Dim down more than anything in the world right about now.)

"Tonight we pull a man-size crast!" I whisper.

"Tonight's a man-size crast!" Dim boldly announces to Alex, and Alex grabs a hold on both of Dim's pletchos and like pat him over and over.

"Good! Real horrorshow! Initiative comes to them as waits!" Alex looks up at me now, "I've taught you much, my little droogies… Now tell me what you have in mind_, Georgie Boy_."

I smile, almost appalled. He's serious! He wants to be serious just like us! I guess I jumped into conclusions about Little Alex too quickly! Maybe he's not such an immature bastard after all!

"Oh, the old moloko-plus first, would you not say?" I ask, straightening up away from the seat.

"Moloko-plus, first!" Dim agrees with me as always.

"Something to sharpen us up, you especially! We have the start!" I pipe up, and we all start to smeck loudly, Alex especially so as he claps his rookers on the side of Dim's litso as if he was a dear puppy. Looks like we're all like a big, big happy family again.

In the corner of my glazz, however, Pete appeared a malenky concerned for some reason or another, and he watches the back of Alex's gulliver with this expression that I cannot put a finger on exactly. Whatever it was, though…

It leaves me feeling just as scared as he is now.

* * *

><p>The sun beats down on our black derby hats as we itty all outside on the Flat block Marina, this horrorshow bit of a mesto that have this great big big ocean on the side of it if one were to be gloopy enough to trip and fall right in, you viddy. We are all happy and excited to go back to the Korova Milkbar, me especially since by then we will discuss in further detail about our plan, and what with the sun shining down on me, I seem to be like walking on air and cal.<p>

I'm a very happy chelloveck, as you can very well imagine!

I walk beside Alex as Pete follows us dva up close, and Dim walks all by himself on the other side of Alex, and I keep thinking about all the exciting things we will all do as a shaika once the plan is set in mesto, all the ice and jewelry we will crast, all the expensive robes we shall snatch and pound off for more pretty polly beyond our wildest dreams, and the exciting adulthood for us all, maybe except Alex… But, I'll probably straighten him out in a few years to come, so all in all, it's going to be a real horrorshow off a—

_PLACK!_

Pain! O, the pain! Pain, is what I felt, when Alex suddenly swings his cane right at my crotch, my codpiece for some reason not fully protecting that blow, and I double over and honk out in pain, my baseball bat flying right out of my rooker as I did so.

For his next trick, Alex swings his boot right in my guttiwuts, and before I knew it… I splash right into the ice cold ocean gulliver first from the impact. I could not slooshy what is going on in the dry outside world as I nearly drown in the ocean, but after quickly getting over the initial shock, I plunge my gulliver out of the water, coughing up and trying to balance myself and honking out in pain and shock, and I peer up to see Dim now plunging into the water near me.

Dear Bog, what the fuck is going on?

I then viddy Alex jumping up and down towards the edge of the street, bending down on his knees and outstretches one long arm out to Dim, and I viddy Dim honking out and rushing towards Alex. In the corner of my glazz, I can viddy Pete sort of hopping away from the scene while watching us in shock, and more than anything right now I wish he would at least attack Alex, but I can understand his reluctance, him being the least violent of us all.

I could not stomach for what is about to happen next; Dim finally reaches Alex and lays his rooker in Alex's outstretched one, coughing and crying out, and the next thing I knew… Alex's other rooker comes in with his nozh, and quickly swipes it on Dim's poor rooker, and Dim watches in horror as it all happens right before his glazzies. Just like his pee did when he was younger… I can't fucking believe Alex!

Dim lets Alex go to viddy at the cut in terror before he trips over backwards and back into the water.

I hurried on to reach over to the streets again, carrying myself up and over it so that I can like lay down on the cement floor and cough the rest of the bloody water out. I turn over to lay on my back, staring straight into the sun, that wretched sun that told me that today would be a marvelous day, a day where I can finally be master and leader…

The sun, with the rays the same color as Alex's voloss.

* * *

><p>We all reach the Duke of New York after shushing the crying Dim and stopped his bleeding cut with a white cloth, and in the mesto, we all sit quietly in a table as Alex stares hard at me.<p>

What would I do to snuff that malchick right about now…

The mesto is busy with all the lewdies that came in for a nice malenky lunch during their time off out of their work, and so we all had to be as inconspicuous as possible so as to not gather too much attention and have ourselves the millicents coming over to arrest us all.

I cannot bear to viddy Alex in the glazzies, and I have my gulliver down to hide my inner rage. Next to me is Dim, rubbing his ouchy and across from him sits Pete who, like me, has his gulliver down and looking very disappointed in how this entire day have turned out.

Still, even without staring into Alex's cold hard glazzies, I can still feel his retinas burning into me, leaving behind an ice-hot hole in me.

With my amazing side-vision, however, I could viddy Alex's glazzies flickering between me and Dim, in that jealous wrath as always, I guess him being angry for not sitting next to him and taking side with Dim like always. I suppose now I know exactly why Pete looked so scared back at Alex's mesto, how heavily concerned he looked when he walks right near us as we were traveling in the Marina… Now I know why. Now I know why Alex gave me that look before he sat on Dim's lap. Now I know why he attacked us…

Jealousy, wrath, and a thirst of control is what Alex is all about at his core.

I almost jumped when Alex started to speak, "Well! Now we're back to where we were. Yes?" he smecks quietly, "Just like all before and all forgotten? Right, right, right?"

Alex turns to Pete, him being reluctant as always, but he manages to mutter, "Right."

Alex then turns to Dim, who brings his wrapped up rooker near him in fear before answering, "Right."

Finally, he turns to me and waits. I gloomily nod my gulliver a malenky bit before speaking softly, "Right…"

Alex smirks before speaking, "Well, Georgie Boy! This idea you've got for tonight, tell us all about it then!"

I didn't answered him immediately so, as I am thinking about how I can get away from him for tonight, just so I can get away from this bullshit for once. My entire day is ruined and I cannot stand to viddy Alex anymore. How O how can I do this?

"Not tonight. Not this nochy." I reply.

Alex smecks quietly, "Come come come, Georgie-Boy! You're a big strong chelloveck like us all. We're not little children, are we, Georgie Boy?" He then begins to snarl at me, "_What, then,_ didst thou in thy mind _have_?"

I glare at him and can almost viddy Dim looking at me in great concern. But what choice did we have now?

So, I told Alex "the plan".

"It's this Health Farm. A bit out of the town. Isolated. It's owned by this like very rich ptitsa who lives there with her cats. The place is shut down for a week and she's completely on her own, and it's full up with like gold and silver and like jewels…" I stop, wanting this whole cal to stop, wanting to go home to that rotten motel room that skorry Benny runs, so that I can lay and rest my gulliver and get away from it all, if only for one day…

"Tell me more, _Georgie-Boy_," Alex urges in this odd goloss, "Tell me more!"

Fuck me.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast; We all crafted this poor veck's car and drove all the way to the Health Farm house, and the night was as fresh as Spring's first flowers, very cool and very nice. In a blink of a glazz, and I and the rest of my droogs (Pete and Dim) viddy at Alex knocking on the door of the mesto. Very very big mesto, at that. We grab a hold of our maskies and weapons, and we wait.<p>

"Excuse me, missus, can you please help? There's been a terrible accident. Can I please use your telephone for an ambulance?" Alex calls out urgently. Ugh.

I could only slooshy a bit of what the cheena in her domy is saying, but I could not slooshy quite clearly. Then Alex speaks up again.

"But, missus, this is an emergency! It's a matter of life and death! Me friend's lying in the middle of the road bleeding to death!"

Nothing… nothing… then Alex speaks up again.

"Very well, madam. I suppose you can't be blamed for being suspicious with so many scoundrels and rouges of the night about. I'll, uh, try and get help from the pub then. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you… Thank you very much! Goodnight!"

In a few seconds, Alex comes into my view and we already have our maskies on. Alex turns to us and nods, and we all scurry out of our hiding mesto and follow him. We travel in a single line and went around the house and into the backyard, ducking our gullivers so that we won't be seen by the dama, and we reach these malenky stair cases that reach up to the house again. We quietly itty up on them and by the time we reach up, we all quickly scurry to hide ourselves again.

Alex whispers, "Dim, bend down!"

Dim does so and Alex and I viddy up at this malenky open window. "I'm gonna get in that window and open the front door."

"Alright then!" I whisper in response, and I watch as Alex got on top of Dim and haul himself up, climbing and climbing till he did got into the window. I must say, he does impress me with how he can clim around like a malenky spider and go into tight places like that window.

As he goes in, Dim gets up and we all scurry back to the backyard and around the mesto.

"What's our plan?" Dim whispers as we ran. I viddy back at him and whisper,

"There's this bottle of moloko on the dama's front step. You go grab it and wait for Alex to come out. Then, you stop him and bang it in his litso!"

As soon as we reach the front door, Dim grabs a hold of this bottle of moloko I explained a few seconds back while I stand near between the door and Dim, and Pete waits on the other side of the door, ready to attack Alex if he becomes aggressive for some reason.

Dim turns to me before whispering in an excited goloss, "This is it! We're getting rid of Alex once and for all!"

"Hit him as hard as you can, Dim. Hit him as if all of your anger depended on it, dear brother!" I whisper back. Dim nods and guffs a malenky bit.

For some reason, Alex didn't come out like he said he would. I can only guess he's messing around with the bitch in the mesto. Pete and I meanwhile talked about how we're going to get back to Will's coffee mesto and explain what happened due to us not having the treasure tonight. We'll have to prepare ourselves if Will does get angry at us… I believe, though, that we can manage. Dim is just standing there with an evil look on his litso, finally going to get his revenge on Little Alex.

"I think I hear him coming!" Pete whispers at us. Surely enough, the front door opens and we viddy Alex coming out. Alex takes off his maskie and walks down towards Dim.

"Come on, the police are coming!" He says before I viddy Dim placing a rooker on Alex's front shirt.

"One minoota, droogie!" Dim says before breaking the moloko bottle right in Alex's litso. O, it was beautiful; mixture of moloko and Alex's kroovy like came out in a frenzy, and we all guff loudly as Alex honks out in pain and drops to the floor, hiding his litso with his rookers, and we all ran away into the nochy.

Dim turns around just in time and howls at out at the screaming Alex, "I don't like what should do what you done, old droogy. Not right it wasn't to get on to me like the way you done, brat!"

Dim finally catches up with me and Pete, and it wasn't until a few seconds until we hear the milicent car sirens, and we knew we have to get out of there as fast as we can. We plunge deep into the dark forests, keeping our laughter and screaming to ourselves until we can at least reach civilizations again.

I feel great. I feel grand…

_Free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty, we're free at last!_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we reach this open street in the dead of the nochy, and Pete turns to me and say, "Shall we hitchhike, master?"<p>

O? Did he called me what I think he called me? I had to hide my blush and grin before I answer, "Yes, droogie. Let us stick our thumbies out!"

We all did and we wait, Dim smecking like a malenky child as he did so. The scent of pine trees, mixed with the very teeny bit of fresh snow and nochy air, created a smell unlike any other, you viddy; almost like Christmas time except tis was February almost come forth March. Although it is malenky cold, our exercise back there in the forests provided our bodies the much needed warmth from our beating hearts and sweat that our pores like pushed out from the vigorous work out. Never have I felt so alive until tonight, and tonight, my droogies and I should go back to Will's and explain our lack of jewels for him. I'm sure he'd understand.

I hear a like vibrating noise in the ditant, going _vrrrrrrrr, _and I viddy dva lights coming out on the far other side of the street. We all straighten up and stick our thumbs out much more ahead of us, and the car slows down until it screeches to a halt in front of us. I lay my thumb down and take a firm grip of my baseball bat, and I viddy at my droogs with a nod of my gulliver, "Stay here, let me see who it is."

They both nod and I walk to the other side of the car, shivering at the cold air, and once I reach to the other side, the window like rolled down and out poke this very bright eyed chelloveck with freckles and ruffled brown voloss. I smile and leaned over near him.

"Excuse me, sir? Would you mind driving me and my two friends to the Muscleman coffee place that's in the next upcoming town that you're about to drive to?"

"That'd be fine," He nods his gulliver back, "You can all climb aboard!"

I viddy up and with a reassuring smile, I nodded at my two droogies who come rushing into the car, excited for the warmth that it might provide to them. Poor vecks.

I climb in and I am immediately welcomed by the stale warmth from the vibrating car heaters and the scent of new car smell and cancers. I sit next to Dim as Dim is sandwiched between Pete and I, and Pete looks out the window quietly while I chat with the driver about who he is and what's his life story. His name is Ronny and he works at this factory that I'm very suspicious that it's the same mesto that Alex's mother, Sheila Burgess, works at as well.

Small world, eh?

Our conversation together naturally died after that and I viddied out the window, focusing on the country side darkness and all the trees that seem to appear even darker in contrast to the deep purplish-black skies, and I begin to count all the passing trees that we drove past… One tree… Two trees… Three trees… Four trees… Five trees… Six trees… Ten trees… Twenty trees… Thirty-five trees…

"_What's it going to be then, eh?"_

_I blink and I am back in Alex's room, on his bed, who is staring at me in the litso after he just licked it. He leans back and smecks a malenky bit, and I flustered before I push him with my dva tiny rookers._

"_What was that for? You sod!" I growl, making Alex just giggle in response._

"_Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Georgie-Boy," Alex replies airly and flicks his side bangs with his fingers skillfully, "I was just curious about what another's tears tasted like. You've never thought of that?"_

_I shake my gulliver angrily, "My parents just died and all you can talk about it my... m-my tears?"_

_We sit in silence before I get off his bed, huffing and stomping towards his door when I hear Alex calling out, "Georgie, wait! Georgie!"_

_I open the door and right there, I see an open vast space of a forest, and it is morning and Spring time, if I could guess. I look all around me and I can see nothing but trees with little budding flowers growing on them, and the rest of the skies were a bright white light. I cautiously walk in and I suddenly feel my knees buckle out and give out, making me sit down. I look down and I see that I am sitting on a picnic cloth, red like blood with white polka dots, real corny. I look up and I see a pair of wide blue eyes staring at me with a gentle smile. It's Alex, only he is much younger…_

_I remember now. This was our picnic when we were both just seven going on eight years old. Our parents have met about a few years prior to this picnic, and we just became very close friends around this time. Alex was a much simple boy around this age, way until the Devil or what other evil spirits caught up with him and made him who he became today. I sit down more comfortably now, and I can see Alex scootching up next to me, handing me a peanut-butter sandwich, my favorite. I smile at him and accept it, and the minute I grab the sandwich, he pulls me into a tight bear hug, and we sit there. Together. For minutes, maybe hours going at the speed of light, and he pulls away before he whispers…_

"_Let's be best friends forever, okay George? Because you'll always be my best friend, my very best friend, and I'll never replace you, not even for all the video games in the world! I love you, Georgie… You're my best friend and my brother!"_

_Brother… Brother… Brother…_

"… Brother? Brother! Wake up, we're here!"

My glazzies flutter open and my plott is meet with the stale warm air again, and I viddied upwards to see Dim staring right at me with a concerned look on his litso.

"We're here, brother, come now," He leans away from my view, and I groan a malenky bit before stretching my tired body out, rubbing one of my glazzies. With my other glazz, I can viddy Pete climbing out of the car and Dim now reaching near the open car door, looking at me with the same expression as before. I stop rubbing my glazz and I move myself towards him before we both got out, back into the cold cold winter nochy.

Right there, I can see the Muscleman coffee mesto still lit up from the inside, and we all hurried up to go in, trying to escape the harsh air. I can only guess that Pete or Dim told Ronny or Ricky or what-ever-his-name-was thank you for his driving services, for I was too tired and disoriented from my nap to say anything to anyone right about now…

We all open the door to the coffee place, empty with only one last customer sitting and drinking his chai, a starry veck with an uppity sense of sharp fashion, and I try to remember my dream from that short nap just a few minootas back there… Alex, the picnic, Alex, his last slovos before I woke up…

My body must be on autopilot because as I thought about my dream, I found a place to sit, this round table that we all sat in when we first met Willy-Will, and I rub my glazzies again with a groan. So, right about the dream… There was the picnic and Alex, him handing me this sandwich, a sandwich that is my childhood favorite still these days, and what he just said…

"_Let's be best friends forever, okay George? Because you'll always be my best friend, my very best friend, and I'll never replace you, not even for all the video games in the world! I love you, Georgie… You're my best friend and my brother!"_

I can feel my bottom lip hanging open slightly. He said that? Did Alex say that for real? And then it hit me; it was no dream. It kind of was, but more like a flashback of some sort, a flashback or a memory that has been stored very deep into my gulliver, you viddy, buried within other worthless memories and my rage towards Alex. After all these years and the drats that Alex and I had, I suddenly realize why Alex was so jealous of the friendship between Dim and I. Why Alex attacked me and Dim while ignoring Pete at the Marina. Why Alex kept giving us weird looks whenever Dim and I had a smeck together…

I took our precious friendship and threw it at his litso. Me. I was the one who did this. I was the one who was selfish, self-serving, and blinded by rage, not just Alex. Alex attacked me out of hurt that I have given to him. Me, not him… _Me!_

I can feel malenky tears forming in my glazzies. How can I been so foolish? By now it's all too late; everything has been said and done and we just left Alex alone, cold and alone and arrested by the bloody millicents. He's probably in the staja now, scared and confused, and I can't do _anything_ about it!

What has my revenge done, except giving Alex all of my inner sufferage and rage and put it right in him? By now… By now he has been had, and now he feels he can never trust another soul again. To never call anyone else his best friend and brother. I let him down. I gave that precious title to Dim, the veck who I only just knew for under a year before taking him under my wings, and making Alex writhe in envy.

Now I know why. And it's too late to go back.

* * *

><p>It's been one year since that treacherous night.<p>

I, Dim, and Pete, now slightly older and more skillfully perfect, have put on our black platties and new maskies on as we headed down to this rich starry chelloveck's mesto, this being a big, big, big brown house just some hours away from our town, and this is going to be our biggest crasting yet. Dim still being malenky dim and Pete still mild and kind, went on ahead of me as I travel on my own, thinking what happened a year ago…

I wonder what happened to Alex. How they treated him in the staja and all that cal. From the rumors I've heard, I hear that they're going to straighten him out with this new Ludovico Treatment or something like that, and somewhere in my heart, I hope it works out for him. By now, he probably hates me something fierce, rightfully so. I chuckle to myself.

We finally reach the mesto, this again being the big, big, big brown house, and we all climb from one side of the house to this window, this window leading to a personal library that's being lit up by a fireplace. I took one viddy around and I whisper to my droogs, "He's probably in the next room. When I open the door, we all jump out and scare the living cal out of him. Pete, you and I will clop him down while Dim gets the precious ornaments, right right?"

"Right right!" They both whisper in union before they surround me, me walking up to this door that for sure the chelloveck is now sitting in. I count to three in my head and I burst right in, howling out with my other droogs, and Pete takes a swing of his baseball bat (Well, _my _baseball bat.) right in the starry chelloveck's face, and I hear Dim guffing and taking all of his precious ornaments and jewels. Pete and I continue to clop the honking veck down, before we slooshy Dim whistling at us. Pete and I stop our beatings and run off with Dim, my heart stomping out my chest as we all did so.

We all run into this very long, long hallway, filled with paintings and tall glass vases, and I took a swing at them with my crowbar to break all of them, Pete smecking his gulliver off as Dim guffs like a clown with him. We all take a sharp turn to the left to this other long hallway, and we can viddy a window we can all jump out and climb down, and we can all finally jump out into the forest and back to our stolen vihecal, so we can all drive home with our crasted riches.

We all run and I can slooshy the veck that we just clopped down like screaming in rage and running just several feet away from me with a heavy iron bar. Cal, cal, cal! We all run faster but you viddy, tis was a mistake that I can only wish to take back right in that second; I trip and I fall, and everything moved very surreal like and slowly. All I can hear is my heart this time, booming in my ear drums, and I viddy up to see Dim and Pete turning their gullivers back at me and looked very shocked at what I have been positioned myself into now. Still, it wasted them no time or effort to stop, and they all climbed out of the window, forever gone from my life.

And in the midst of it all, I learned something. I learned what Alex truly was meant to me, and I said was because I don't know if he is dead or alive, but either way, he is alive to me as he was when we were malenky children. All our memories, the laughter, the tears, the drats… They meant everything to me and more.

I can now slooshy this veck like screaming like a banshee to me, and now I know that the time for death for me is here, right now forever promised. Ah well… In this life, if you live hard and fast, you burn out like the brightest stars, them burning out the strongest always burn out the fastest too. Maybe now, I can finally be at peace with the Earth, to be in like quiet and like darkness, to never have to fear pain or the misery of living in the streets. Maybe I'll meet my parents, maybe I'll meet God since I just like apologized for everything I have done to myself and everyone else in this lifetime, and maybe, just maybe, in the final seconds of it all, I can meet Alex way up there somewhere…

Alex. This is for you, I'm going to snuff it just for you. I'll see you there if I don't meet you there.

With a smile, I close my eyes. And I wait.

_FIN_


End file.
